


Puzzel

by Rukazaya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukazaya/pseuds/Rukazaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hibari was a puzzle Tsuna did not understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puzzel

_**[Fanfic]: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!: 1827: Puzzle**_  
 ****  
Story: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
 **Title:** Puzzle  
 **Pairing:**  1827 Hibari x Tsuna  
 **Rating:** R18  
 **Credits:**   **raenef_mignon**  for helping me with grammar check.  
 **Warning:**  None save for the smut itself.  
 **Summary:**  Smut drabble request from  **amecandy**  Hiba x Tsuna: Puzzle. One page long.

 

* * *

 

Hibari was a puzzle Tsuna did not understand.

Their first time was in the empty classroom after school. It was rough and Hibari's bites hurt, which made Tsuna cry. The entry was painful and Hibari muffled the sounds by covering Tsuna's mouth as he told him that it was his punishment for breaking the school rules.

The second time was much gentler. On top of the roof, during lunch hours, Hibari locked the door shut as he backed Tsuna against the wall and showered him with warm afternoon kisses. Hibari's hands lightly stroked Tsuna's back and massaged his curves, making Tsuna moan involuntarily. Just by his sucks and kisses alone, Tsuna climaxed as he shivered in Hibari's embrace.

Their third time was totally unexpected. Tsuna woke up in the middle of the night and saw the curtains of his window waver. A shadow fell from the window and lightly held Tsuna in the dark. They found each other's lips and managed to undo their buttons blindly, and their hot breath told each other where to go.

Even after their fourth time and their fifth time, and countless many times afterwards, Tsuna did not understand his smug, proud lover whom everyone in Namimori feared for their lives at the mention of his name. The only thing Tsuna did understand was that once Hibari enjoyed their exchange, he took pleasure in quiet sleeps soon afterwards…. normally, holding tightly onto Tsuna under his chest with Hibird nestled near their head.

It took many, many, many weeks for Tsuna to sleep without waking up Hibari.


End file.
